comicshortsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost Ones
The Lost Ones are the most commonly seen inhabitants of Comicshortsia. Despite this, very little is actually known about them. A Lost One is created when a new arrival in Comicshortsia is unable to take the mental shock of finding themselves in a new universe, and literally loses his/her mind. With the mind lost seemingly forever, the body transforms into a featureless shadowy figure and begins to move about on its own until it picks up a routine. Because of this phenomenon, Lost Ones are often seen wandering the streets in large crowds, but they can also be found performing menial tasks and labor without complaint. Lost Ones are not considered to be a threat. Attempts at communication with Lost Ones have proven useless, as they simply remain motionless and silent until the would-be conversation starter steps out of their way. It is not known whether Lost Ones are incapable of speech, or simply don't like it. Group Behavior Lost Ones are rarely seen alone, usually only for a short period of time after their transformation. After transforming, they immediately seek out the nearest group of other Lost Ones and assimilate themselves into the group's current routine. It is currently not known if this indicates the presence of a hive mind, or if the Lost Ones have individual wills and simply prefer to be with their own kind. Found Ones Reuiniting a Lost One's mind with its body- a process known as "Awakening"- is currently the subject of much research among groups of scientists. Techniques have been discovered, but success seems to depend on a great deal of variables, including the subject's universe of origin, amount of time spent as a Lost One, and original strength of their mind. Though it has been determined that these are clearly contributing factors, they are by no means a foolproof indication that a given subject can or cannot be successfully Awakened. Successful test subjects are known as Found Ones, and can be easily identified due to their resemblance to an inverted Lost One. They retain the body structure, but now have white skin, large black eyes and no other features. If not for differences in clothing choice, it would be impossible to visually tell one Found One from another. Research into restoring a Found One's original appearance is ongoing, but higher priority is currently given to refining the process of Awakening. A Found One almost always regains their original personality, but the retention of memory varies greatly. Some Found Ones remember every detail of their life up to entering Comicshortsia, while others remember nothing prior to awakening as a Found One. Notable Found Ones: *Label Buddy *New Yorker The Anomaly One early test of a potential Awakening procedure ended disastrously. Despite a successful return of the subject's consciousness to his body, the subject retained the shape and color of a Lost One with the only visible change being the appearance of large white eyes. This subject proceded to demonstrate an immense increase in power and completely obliterate the laboratory, all personel, all data pretaining to the Awakening experiments and even half the planet the facility was located on before disappearing. The escaped subject has not been seen since. The loss of this laboratory and the data it held was a massive setback to research on Awakening. Fortunately, the project continues under the name "Reawakening," headed by the few remaining scientists lucky enough to be elsewhere at the time of the disaster. Lost Ones